Just Hungry
by DaSparkzShanie17
Summary: She's Niave.He's Dark. She's gentle, He's bittersweet. Sonny Monroe is a girl hunted by the undead. why? no-one knows. What happends when a mysterious, but hot boy is new in town? and who has a blood lust? "I don't bite. just hunger."


Just hungry

Summary: She's niave, He's Dark, She's Gentle, He's Bittersweet. Sonny Munroe is a girl who's hunted by the undead. Why? No-one knows. What happens when a mysterious, but hot boy is new in town? " I don't bite...Just hunger."

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span>

Me: ughhh.. I don't wanna do this...

Chad: go on! I'll give yuh a hug if you do!

Me: REALLY? OMG I do not own ANY characters from Sonny With A Chance!

Me: can I have a hug now?

Chad: I was joking...

me: Oh...Okay... :(

Chad: ... awhh...don't cry! Pleease? I feel guilty now :(

Chapter 1: Invisible

SPOV

No-one sees me! Why am I invisible? I mean, I am nice and I help the poor every month...why?

I know...why haven't you got any friends? You are probably asking... well, I do have one friend..Lucy. She's so out-there, y'know? . Unlike, Tawni Hart, and Zora Lancaster. They have it all! The hair, makeup, popularity,the money, the BOYS! Me? I'm a boring stick-in-the-mud...Grrr.. its seven. Time for school then...whoop-de-do..

First, It's homeroom. The only place where I can't get bullied or anything. I'm free to do whatever I want, whenever I want to.

Suddenly, Lucy pops out of nowhere and starts shouting really fast in my face.

"OhMiGosh OhMiGosh! Sonnaaaaaaaay! Guess what? Go on!"

"Er... You won best cheerleader of the year?"

"No, silly! But that's awesome of you to support me! A new boy is here!"

"WHAT?"

Everyone turned around to look at me in a strange way and the whole room fell silent.

"Sorry...i'm excited today".

Then everyone else goes and minds their own buisnesses again.

"Sonny, did I mention he's HAWT? He's in our form!"

Yikes...another Ken to woo the Barbies again..*sigh* How is this different to every other time?

First there's a new boy, then Lucy screams it to the world, then everyone but me falls for him and in the long run, Tawni and Zora enslaves them, so it has become the circle of life...

THEN, Tawni and Zora came up to us, and I swore someone was holding a fan behind them. The wind was just blowing through their hair. Typical.

"Lulu, Monreject" Zora addressed us

" HEY! My name is Lucy!" Lucy screeched

" Whatever, B.T.W , Lucile why are you still hanging with Monreject? If you wanna stay a cheerleader, you have to pick worthy friends..." Tawni confidently explained.

And with that they flipped their hair back and the boys started to scramble for one rogue strand of Zora's hair. Totally Choreographed.

" Its bad enough you make fun of my surname, now you're taking away my friend?" I began to shout

"Tawns, I think she's right! That's her ONLY friend and she wouldn't get any others!" Zora stereotypically said

" Sooo, True Zores! AND B.T.W, Note that the new boy is OURS. Its the Circle of life! So DON'T DISTURB IT!" Tawni said poisonusly

and again, they left with a hair flip. WHEN WILL THIS VORTEX OF CRUSHED DREAMS AND EVIL DOLL LOOKALIKES CLOSE DOWN?

At that precice moment, a blonde haired, blue eyed, tall looking, boy stepped into the room and the same silence came back once again. I swear, Voldemort possibly couldn't handle high school any better than he could handle Harry Potter. I put him to SHAME! Cool movie though...

He stepped further into the room and said: "Is this Room 18?" in an _**INCREDIBLY**_ smexy voice. Even I had to admit that! Lucy and the other girls in our homeroom started shouting in a mantra of screams. Cut off your ears if you want to live...I'm serious, everyone!

They began screaming at the top of their voices- "YESS! THIS IS ROOM 18! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? WHERE ARE YOU FROM? ARE YOU SINGLE? DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?"

I quietly sat in my seat and whispered to myself- " Nahh, this is Toys 'r' us! Home of the demented Barbie & Ken dollies. Our newest dolls are Chuckie and his _Lovely_ bride! Feel free to pick which one you like, and be assured that you will never escape!"

He began to smile and moved away from the crowd and stood right in front of my seat. WHAAAAT? no new boy EVER came near me! Why start now? Does it look like I want to be _Crucified ,TWICE _by Tawni and Zora? It looked like it though, Because they were turning to steamed lobsters right before the class.

Again, He smiled, this time at me and asked me something.

"That was nice to know.. you seem completely fine to talk to... would you show me around after homeroom?" He said in his smexy voice.

" Sure... I'm Alison Monroe...Call me Sonny."

"Nice to meet you Sonny.. I'm Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper."

...Chad.. that's a nice name... ….HOW DID HE HEAR WHAT I SAID?

…

* * *

><p>After Homeroom ended, I waited outside the door for Chad. Can you even imagine? Me, Sonny Monroe? WAITING FOR A BOY?<p>

Chad came out some time later after he escaped the herd of elephants, also known as the girls in my form. What a survivor.

" Hey, Sonny.. Sorry I took so Long, I-" He started to explain

" Its ok, its a suprise you got outta there alive, want me to show you you're next class?" I casually said.

" Yeah, Thanks Alison ;)" In an _**ASTONISHINGLY **_smexy voice. Who knew my full name would sound so cool in another person's mouth? Not that i'm thinking about his mouth... naaaa... that's Lucy's job :DD.

So, After he went Into his class, I started to make my way to my locker and .. guess who showed up.. red as tomatoes.

" HOW DARE YOU, CLOUDY?" Tawni screeched

" YEAH MONREJECT, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Zora exclaimed

" Absolutley Nothing!" Then I heard my conscience... which sounded a lot like Chad said: You little miss lying pants!

" I HOPE YOU DIDN'T USE ANY POTIONS, UGLY WITCH OF WINSCONSIN!" they shouted at the same time and left with a hair flip. Ugly witch of Winsconsin? That's too far!

Then Lucy came up to me and started to squeal like a newborn piggy. Again?

" Sonnaaaaaaay, look who's getting' cosy with !" She pointed at me continuously

" I'm not getting cosy with Chad! I only showed him around!" I exclaimed. I didn't realise I said his name. Big-o Mistake-o.

" OOOooh! Chad, is it? Sonnaaaaaaay You know his name? What day do you want your wedding?"

" LUCILE!"

" Okayzies! I was just joking! But be careful of Tyranasaurus hart and Deformed Zebra Lancaster!"

" Lol, Lucy! I will be, I promise!"

Chad came out of his class and winked discreetly at me. Oh My Gosh.

But I didn't know that it wasn't Tawni and Zora I had to be careful of. It was Chad. I wasn't invisible after that.

Me: click that review button if you wanna see more!  
>Chad: PLEASE FORGIVE ME!<p>

Me: I already did, I would have made you come into school in a monkey suit!

Sonny: Now THAT would be entertainment :D

Chad: HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Me: I can easily erase yourlove life from this story and make it Tawni... would you like that?

Sonny: HOW? I don't wanna dissapear! Wait, how did I know that?

Me: I control you through my keyboard. Whatever I write, you must do so!

Chad: awhhh... Just make the people review and I'll give a virtual Hug to anyone that reviews!

Sonny: So, you give strangers hugs, but not me?

Chad: why, do you want one?

Sonny: No.

Me: I DO! IM REVIEWING NOW!

Chad: Just review guys! PLEASE! So I can go home!

Me: I don't torture you, so why are you being like that?

Chad &Sonny : GAHHH!

Sonny: wait, UGLY WITCH OF WINSCONCIN?

Me &Chad: Adios! meep meep !

* * *

><p>REVIEW NOW! :DDDDD peace out suckas! MizzFuzzy waz here.<p> 


End file.
